Fun and Games
by Stargirl888
Summary: Faberrittana. "What did I warn you would happen the next time you tried to explain something mundane in an unnecessarily complicated way?" the Latina asked with a raised eyebrow. Well fun and games of course. WARNING: Graphic lemons and play spankings


**This was really fun to write, it's different from my norm in that this time the spanking was purely for fun and it's also my second Faberrittana fic! **

**WARNING: This fic contains graphic lemons with our favourite quad as well as play spankings. If you don't like it, then stop reading. And it's unbeta'd so there may be a few errors. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Glee, cuz if I did this would totally be in an episode ;) **

"Rachel Berry what is this?" Santana asked incredulously, one sunny afternoon. Rachel, lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed, paging through sheet music and idly humming the tune of the new song Mr Schuster had given them, glanced around to see the photo frame that normally stood on her bedside table was now being passed between her girlfriends.

"Well, it's a frame which contains an image that was captured by a camera and transferred onto a light sensitive surface." She responded primly, looking back to the music.

Santana was suddenly grateful for the diva's convenient position on the bed and leant forward to smack Rachel smartly on the ass.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly reaching back to rub the slight sting and turning her head to scowl at the Cheerio.

"What did I warn you would happen the next time you tried to explain something mundane in an unnecessarily complicated way?" the Latina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you'd give her a spanking!" Brittany piped in helpfully while Rachel flushed a deep pink. "Though when you spank me it's normally much longer" B continued, frowning slightly "that was really just a smack."

'Yeah, I don't think it's fair for Rach to get off so easily." Quinn added with a playful smirk.

The three girls waited for Rachel to make the next move. She glanced at them before sighing and getting off the bed. "I guess I did the crime so I must do the time" she huffed, feigning indifference when really her heart was going a mile a minute. She watched as the other three exchanged triumphant smirks, clearly looking forward to this.

"So how do we do this?" she asked, now standing beside the bed in nervous, if pleasurable, anticipation.

Santana glanced at Quinn and Brit, silently prompting them to move off the bed before repositioning herself in the centre, with her back against the headboard and her legs outstretched.

"Lay over my lap." Santana instructed, her eyes brimming with mischief and Rachel was starting to have second thoughts – she trusted Santana in theory, but she also knew the girl could be merciless at times.

"You know Q, I always thought your spankings were harder than S's" Brittany commented upon seeing Rachel's hesitance, hoping to encourage her.

"Oh really?" S demanded, though she knew what B was doing "I think I'm going to have to show you just how hard I can spank after I'm done here with Rachel."

B pouted at that though all three of her girlfriends could tell she was faking.

"If it makes you feel better, I prefer your technique." B added

"Watch it, or you'll be getting a spanking from two of your girlfriends today." Quinn warned, pretending to be miffed

"Well if you're not going over there's a naughty bottom who's practically begging to take your place." Santana added to Rachel who was still hovering beside the bed,

Taking a deep breath and a quick glance at Quinn and Brittany she clambered into position over Santana's thighs, trusting that even if S got carried away B would always step in.

"Okay, so lift your hips so I can get this out of the way, ." S prompted whilst trying to raise Rachels skirt.

"Hey, you never said anything about it not being over clothing!" Rachel protested, twisting around to see Santana.

"I didn't have to." She retorted, giving Rachel a firm smack.

"Come on Rach," B called "S never spanks over a skirt or pants."

"Fine." Rachel sighed good naturedly – as much as she was nervous about this she found she was actually enjoying herself.

"I don't think I've told you this before, but you've got a great ass Berry." S commented once she had managed to move the skirt out of the way to reveal Rachels panty clad bottom.

"Seconded." Added Quinn as Santana began to slowly and firmly spank.

The sensation from Rachels point of view was both pleasant and annoying, pleasant because Santana wasn't really spanking hard enough to create more than a warming glow and after every smack S would give her bottom a slight rub, annoying because it still stung each time her hand made contact.

Meanwhile both Quinn and Brit were practically leaking onto their seats at the sight of Rachel getting her ass spanked.

"Shall we turn this up a notch?" S asked after about thirty smacks, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Rach's panties and the girl couldn't even find it in herself to protest as her sopping cunt was revealed. "I do believe you're enjoying this." Santana commented, pausing to run a finger along her girlfriends slit. Rachel bit back a moan and bucked her hips in the hope of gaining more stimulation but was only rewarded by the removal of the hand and several more blows being delivered to her now naked ass while Santana smiled triumphantly

Quinn's eyes were riveted to the scene unfolding before her, and subconsciously began rubbing her thighs together, before being startled when Brittany's hand found its way into her lap and began palming her through her pants. The blonds exchanged a knowing glance before turning their attention back to their other girlfriends

The smacks began to become a incrementally harder and the time between them less, though by now Rachel was practically begging for the increase, entering that mental limbo where nothing but physical sensations mattered, her body, practically beyond her control, began humping Santana's leg in time with the smacks.

Santana too was enjoying herself, and when she glanced over to see Brit with her hand down Q's pants, Q's mouth slightly open as she quietly moaned in pleasure, she nearly came then and there, but knowing that holding off would only increase her pleasure when she finally did cum she refused to allow herself the few quick touches that would send her over the edge.

So instead she focused on the brunette who was sprawled over her lap making soft mewling noises, her ass was now a nice cherry red S could see she was just about ready to come. Switching to spanking with her left hand she allowed her right to once again dip between her legs, this time sliding a finger inside of her.

"Please...more," Rachel begged as S's finger began to pump in and out of her.

"More what?" Santana taunted, pulling her finger out and pausing all her movements as she waited for the response.

"More... fingers!" Rachel gasped, barely coherent anymore such was her ecstasy and Santana most obligingly thrust in three fingers while giving Rachel one final smack.

Rachel's world was a cacophony of sensations as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her, she could no longer even form a full thought as her mind was overwhelmed by it all.

When she came down she felt like her body was a mass of jelly. She had never cum so hard in her entire life. She vaguely registered that she was still lying over Santana's lap and that she could hear someone panting in the background but she was still in a blissful post-orgasm haze and unable to focus on it.

Santana meanwhile watched her girlfriend come down from her orgasms with a sense of proud satisfaction that she had managed to bring Rachel to multiple orgasm with only her hands.

Quinn meanwhile was coming down from her own climax, courtesy of Brittany, though it was nowhere near the one Rachel had just had.

They all sat in silence for a few moments, Quinn and Rachel's heavy breathing filling the room.

Eventually Rachel managed to roll herself off Santana's legs and Santana clambered off the bed, pacing for a moment to restore circulation before going to stand before Brit, who was still seated on a chair beside Quinn.

"So, shall we test this theory that Quinn spankings are harder than mine?" she asked.

"Do we have too?" B whined, though S knew from her tone that she was seriously opposed to a spanking. Brits hands began fiddling with the waistband of Santana's Cheerio's skirt. "I could always pleasure you instead."

S considered that, she was incredibly turned on after all, but at the same time she really wanted to spank Brittany.

"I'll make you a deal," she proposed "I'll allow you to 'pleasure me', if you take ten hard swats with a spoon."

S felt the three girls in the room could practically see Brittany's lust increase tenfold at S's words.

"fine." She agreed, and her fingers continued to tug at S's skirt but Santana stopped her.

"Spoon first." She instructed and Brittany reluctantly rose and headed down the stairs.

"Try the third draw down, next to the stove." Rachel called after her.

Brittany returned a moment later, holding the item behind her back, her eyes dancing with mischief. Rachel had recovered enough by this point to move off the bed and go stand next to Quinn, who was watching Brittany curiously, wandering what the other blond was up to.

Santana held out her hand, pretending to be all stern though even she could barely withhold a laugh when she saw what Brittany revealed from behind her back. It was a small wooden spoon that was only just bigger than a sugar spoon. Quinn and Rachel both chuckling from their respective positions. When Santana managed to control her facial expressions a moment later her face became a mask of unimpressed annoyance.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Santana remarked dryly, holding up the small object before her face as though it were a specimen of some sort.

"Well you said a wooden spoon..." B pointed out, biting her lower lip to withhold a grin.

"Yes, and you know the type of spoon I meant, so I suggest you go find a decent sized one before I have to go downstairs myself."

Brittany pretended to be annoyed as she left the room. The second she was out of sight Santana allowed herself a quick smile as she tossed the spoon at Berry, who could replace it later.

"And I'm adding an extra three swats for that." She called after the blond.

When Brittany once again entered the room it was with a fairly average sized wooden cooking spoon and Santana accepted it without comment.

"Alright, over the side of the bed with you." S instructed, pointing to the desired spot with the spoon. Brit quickly moved into position, resting her upper body on the bed with her knees on the floor – Rachel's bed wasn't very high. Santana made quick work of lowering the Cheerio's skirt and panties.

"You really should give her a warm up first." Rachel interrupted as Santana was about to deliver the first smack, causing all three girls to stare at the brunette in surprise, Brittany even lifting her head off the mattresses to get a better view.

"How the hell would you know that?" The latina demanded and Rachel suddenly realised what she had said and blushed a deep scarlette.

"I...I um..." she mumbled, not sure how to answer "Um...well singing isn't...isn't my only interest."

"Rachel Berry has kinks?" Quinn said in a disbelieving tone, while Santana looked at the very red Diva with a newfound respect.

"We're going to talk about this later." Santana promised before turning her attention back to Brit's extremely cute posterior. "and generally I'd agree with you," she added "but B knew that by accepting she'd have to forgo the warm up." With which she rapidly delivered five stinging smacks with the spoon, causing Brit to gasp at the suddenness of it.

S then put down the spoon and gently rubbed the soft hills of flesh, enjoying the feeling of Brits skin beneath her fingers. She allowed her hand to dip between her ass cheeks and slide all the way down, past both openings to brush the girls clit. Brit let out an involuntary moan, pushing her hips back against her lover and S gave her clit a pinch before removing her hands and taking a step back, once again picking up the spoon.

Where the first five had been delivered rapidly, now S used a slow, deliberate pace, waiting almost a full minute between smacks.

"Santana!" Brittany moaned after the seventh smack, begging her to go faster, but she ignored the pleas, continuing to draw out the next two swats. Then, giving her other two girlfriends a quick wink Santana quickly delivered the last three right on the sensitive crease where thigh and ass joined, causing the tall girl to jump and yelp comically, eliciting a smile from the other two.

"Okay." Was all Santana said, telling the blond girl she could get up. The second Brit stood, her one hand gently massaging her rear, Santana pulled her in for a kiss, practically ready to explode. S's hands slid around the blond to give her ass a squeeze, causing the girl to moan into her mouth. S deftly manoevered them until she was directly beside the bed, before breaking the kiss and pushing her lover to her knees.

Brit, eager as always wasted no time disposing of Santana's skirt and panties, barely giving her a chance to sink onto the edge of the bed before putting her talented tongue to good use.

Unable to resist any longer Rachel hastily moved behind the kneeling blond, and a gentle murmur coaxed her onto all fours, giving Rachel access to Brits dripping core. Santana's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she glanced down to see Berry's fingers playing with Brit at the same time as Brit worked her clit with her tongue. There was only one person missing and S glanced behind her, silently inviting Quinn to join in.

Quinn hurridly clambered over the bed until she was kneeling beside the Latina and immediately leant in for a kiss.

Brit meanwhile could feel herself coming closer to the edge as Rachel continued her ministrations, until the coil within her snapped and waves of pleasure roared through her, causing her to moan loudly against Santana. The vibrations from Brits moan, the movements of her tongue, along with the heavy make out session she was having with Quinn pushed Santana over the edge and she came in a heavy climax, coating Brits face with her juices.

Once she had recovered somewhat Brit gently licked Santana clean while Rachel procured a damp cloth from somewhere to wipe away the extra moisture between her own legs. Once that was done the four girls flopped onto the bed, blissfully exhausted.

"You know," Rachel commented quietly as they were all just about to fall asleep "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that spoon in quite the same way again."

**So, what did you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pls? I can only improve through your comments!**


End file.
